07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 27
Kapitel 27: Slave Trader is the twenty-seventh chapter overall, and fourth chapter of Volume 5 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 24th of November 2007 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5230-4. Summary Frau, Teito Klein and Capella proceed into the Port of Ria and dock for some maintenance on the Hawkzile to prepare for the long trip across into the 6th District. They enter the city to get supplies for the trip, but were refused entrance into a store because slaves (Capella) are barred from entering. A furious Teito then breaks Capella's chains, but Frau drags them away before a fight can begin. Teito gives his coat to Capella so his slave collar is covered, and Frau tells him (Capella) he is now free to do as he pleases. A grateful Capella explains he was orphaned when his mother sold him, asks to stay with the two clergymen and they oblige. As the trio leave to shop elsewhere, they are attacked by Carl, the slave trader, who seeks to punish them for stealing one of his slaves and destroying his cart. Carl first demands money from Frau, but then attempts to bargain with him- telling him that he will trade Teito for Capella (as green-eyed slaves are worth a lot of money), but Frau instead beats all of Carl's men unconscious. A frightened Carl attempts to appease Frau, giving up Capella freely and offers to assist the trio in crossing through to the Sixth District as Capella doesn't have passage papers. En route, the slave trader cooks up a plan to catch the three unawares, planning to sell Teito into slavery and hand Frau over to the military. While Frau and Teito are deep in conversation, Carl drops a gas bomb, containing a sleeping gas, into the back of his truck. Reaching the Sixth District passage gate, the three suddenly bolt out of Carl's truck: the gas bomb the slave trader slipped into the compartment having no effect after Burupya swallowed it. Characters in order of Appearance Quotes from this Chapter *''"Always raised as a combat slave by the Imperial Army. The first time experiencing a 'free' city is exciting." _Teito, thought (Page 08) *"If the time comes, do as you like."'' _Frau regarding Teito if he should take revenge on the God Houses (Page 10) *''"Don't bully the weak."'' _Teito to a slave owner (Page 11) *''"We don't oppress other people. People are born to fulfill their dreams, to be happy."'' _Teito to Capella (Page 14) *''"I'm glad there's something that I can do. I thought I was just a curse." _Teito (Page 29) *"A curse doesn't save people."'' _Frau, rebuke to Teito (Page 30) *''"I can't overlook anyone who's sad."'' _Teito, reply to Frau (Page 31) Trivia *When Capella addresses Frau as: "Old man", Frau tells Capella to instead call him: "Big bro". This is likely a reference to the SPEEDSTER chapter, as when Frau first meets Guido he calls him an "Old man"- to which Guido replies that Frau should call him: "Big bro". Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters